


Back to School

by Arethereanydamnusernamesleft



Series: The Arrangement [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft/pseuds/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft
Summary: Peter's first day back at school after the events of 'The Arrangement'.





	Back to School

“Why did you have to drop me off in person?” Peter lamented as students stopped and stared at the black and bright orange Bugatti Veyron SS.

Peter watched as their surprise then visibly increased at the realisation that inside was Iron-Man and their class-mate.

“I’m still looking for the right wedding present, and I’ve not given up on you wanting a Bugatti, so I thought I’d give you a ride,” Tony joked.

Peter wasn’t convinced for a moment, he knew Tony was concerned about how his first day back in school was going to be and he’d already noticed Tony checking out the area like he was on-mission.

“But you already gave me one of those this morning,” Peter said sweetly. Tony’s lip quirked in amusement.

“Look, here’s an apple for teacher,” Tony mocked, pulling the fruit of his pocket. “You picked one yet?”

“Do I really have to take a teacher with me on a two week honeymoon? It’s kinda of a mood-killer,” Peter tried again.

“You know you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. But this close to your tests, taking a two week break could jeopardise things, and it would only be for a couple of hours a day and we’d stick your teacher in the furthest rooms from us possible. And there are your friends to think off too if you want them to come to the wedding.”

Peter sighed. When Tony had suggested the idea the previous night, it had made sense, and it still did. He’d already missed a week and his tests were scheduled on the week they returned from their wedding/honeymoon and he wanted to get into MIT on his own merits, not because he was in Tony Stark’s bed.

Peter sighed and took the apple. “Yes, Daddy,” he said sarcastically.

Tony spluttered. “What did you say?”

“Don’t worry, I only mean it in a sexual way,” Peter said smirking.

“You’d better get out of this car before I get public indecency added to my long list of suspected crimes against your person.”

Peter laughed again and grabbed his back-pack from the foot well.

There was quite a gathering of nosey students loitering around the car now but that didn’t stop Peter pulling Tony by the tie across the gap between the seats and kissing him goodbye.

“If anyone gives you grief, let me know and I’ll send the Hulk-Buster to do a RoboCop on their asses,” Tony promised as Peter reached for the door handle.

“Yes, Daddy,” Peter repeated, opening the door with a smirk.

“Get out,” Tony said putting his sunglasses back on.

Peter laughed and closed the door behind him to be met by Ned and MJ.

“What did you just call him?” Michelle asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I was joking! Just joking!” Peter said raising his hand to wave goodbye to Tony as the Bugatti accelerated off, heads following its movement.

“Sooo...” Peter said, sticking his hands into his pockets. “What did I miss?”

“I don’t even know where to start,” Ned said and they started walking up towards the school, doing their best to avoid the stares of the onlookers.

“There were tons of reporters. I don’t understand where they’ve gone,” Michelle said, looking around.

Peter looked up as they approached the steps to see James standing by the main school door. Another suited security officer flanked him on the other side.

“I think Pepper took care of that… Good morning, James,” Peter said, greeting Pepper’s boyfriend with a little wave.

“You have security now!” Ned said. “That’s awesome.”

“Just to keep the press back,” Peter admitted, conscious people were going quiet and staring as he went past.

“Yeah, because Spider-Man wouldn’t need it for the other stuff,” Michelle said.

“I figured you’d guessed about Spider-Man at one point but were keeping it quiet,” Peter replied.

“I kinda knew it was something big, but when the Stark thing happened I thought it was just you harbouring an elderly boyfriend.”

“He’s not elderly!” Peter exclaimed.

“Whatever, you get to love whoever you want – I’m not criticising. Besides, I like the beard.”

“You like his beard? He’s a billionaire, genius, super-hero and you like the beard?” Peter asked, amused.

“I like well-groomed facial hair,” MJ said with a shrug in her usual, slightly weird way.

Peter smiled when he saw Ned rub his chin.

“So what else happened after I left?”

“The faculty went into panic. The girls got a lecture about stranger-danger, which was just stupid – We weren’t five, Tony wasn’t a stranger and you weren’t a girl.”

“Coach Wilson suddenly stopped coming into the changing rooms to harangue us about taking too long and leaving a mess,” Ned said.

“Flash was a jerk and was talking shit about you having a gay-sugar daddy, and even when we were all warned not to talk to the journalists that had set up camp outside he went ahead and did it anyway - Principle Morita had a fit – He’s in detention for, like a month,” Michelle said.

“But after the video came out most people stopped being so mean. Obviously, no one knew it was fake and it was clear you weren’t… liking it,” she added.

“Oh, the irony,” Peter murmured.

“Then, you guys did some good acting I tell you…” Ned said, looking uneasy at the memory of the video.

“We had two people acting as directors stood right behind the camera. But I don’t know how it came out, I only saw one of the pictures from it.”

“There was a link going around to the video hosted on some dodgy European website,” Ned said.

“People at the school saw it? The whole thing, not just the released pictures?”

“Everyone’s seen it,” MJ confirmed.

“Except me and Tony!”

“I wouldn’t watch it… it was creepy and molesty – especially with the things he said as he was… well – you know what he was doing,” Ned said.

“When the photos came out Ned had been defending you – Saying you could do what you wanted, it was your choice and everything, so when the video came out he started getting a hard time, because people thought he might have known about your abuse before-hand,” she explained.

“Aww, Ned. I’m sorry, Man,” Peter said, looking at his friend.

“It’s okay. One senior girl slapped me, but MJ punched her for me,” Ned said grinning. “I wish I’d filmed it.”

Peter held out a fist for Michelle to bump as he approached his locker.

On the front of his locker, however, was blown-up print of the sex video freeze-frame he’d already seen. The high-res image of his fiancé’s naked back, ass and thighs and a very pained expression on his face.

He looked around and found far too many people loitering and watching for his reaction.

“Aw, that’s sick, you people!” Ned said to the gathered crowd.

Peter took a breath. How would Tony handle this?

He smiled and pulled out a sharpie from his back pack and signed it in bold, swirly writing.

‘Nice ass, right? Love and kisses, Spider-Man XX’

He opened his locker and carried on.

It was then Flash stepped forward from the crowd.

“So you went gay for Iron-Man, huh?”

Peter ignored him and tried to remember which books he needed for his first class. Physics then gym.

“Were you a faggot to start with or did you just bend over for the money and cars?”

Michelle stepped forward with her hand clenched.

“Don’t react, Michelle,” Peter said, halting her. “You can say anything you like about me, Flash – You’re not gonna get a rise.”

“Yeah, why get mad? You’re future’s all sorted – Stark will pull some strings and you’ll get straight into MIT and all you had to do was flip on your back and open your legs.”

Peter ignored him again. He turned to Ned. “Have you moved on to this text already, or should I take both?” he asked holding up both physics books in one hand.

Flash was clearly agitated that his bullying wasn’t having an appropriate affect.

“How many kids did he do before you, Parker?”

Peter whirled around and flicked his wrist, sending a burst of webbing to seal over Flash’s mouth, Flash staggered back, clawing at his face. Along with the crowd who suddenly wanted to distance themselves from him.

There was a few ‘Whoahs’ of reaction from the gathered students at seeing the evidence that Peter was, in fact, Spider-Man first-hand.

“I said you could say anything about me and I wouldn’t respond. If you say anything about Tony, that’s a different matter. Just be glad I didn’t cover your nose too.” Peter warned.

Peter stuffed his books in his beg and slammed his locker shut.

“That’ll wear off in around 2 hours by the way,” Peter said as he walked off towards Physics class, Ned and MJ sniggering as they followed on behind.

Behind them a younger kid came and pulled the paper off the front of the locker, shoving the picture into his back-pack and dashed away with his autographed prize.

-o0o-

It was a little difficult to concentrate in Physics. Despite MJ and Ned taking up the seats at either side of him, he could see some of his class-mates take sneaky photos of him – one even going as far as talking a selfie with him in the background.

Mrs Warren had come down hard of people trying to ask Peter questions during class, so they’d resorted to flicking questions on bits of paper at his desk whenever she turned to the white-board.

He currently had a pile of random, weird and sometimes intrusive questions stuffed between the pages of his text book. He planned on keeping them to amuse Tony with later.

He caught another one and realised he was also entertaining his schoolmates with his reflexes which he no longer needed to hide.

As soon as class finished his class-mates gathered around, firing more questions at him.

“Okay, okay… I’ll answer these ones but that’s it,” Peter said, pulling out pile of scrapped paper.

“Did you really catch a bus? -Yeah… I catch a bus nearly every morning,” Peter said sarcastically, looking at the next question.

“Will you wear your spidey-suit to school? -No…”

“Do you sleep in a web? -No…”

“How come you’ve only just came out? -Well, because it’s bad enough being called ‘Penis Parker’ without it turning into ‘Penis Parker likes Penises’.

“Was it you who stole and crashed Flash’s car? - Ha, yes. That was awesome. It was so funny when he tried to convince me he’d lent it to Spider-Man willingly.”

“Does Iron-Man wear the suit in bed?” Peter paused, feeling his face flush. Ah, what the hell. “Only if I ask nicely.”

The girls in the group tittered.

“Do you lay eggs? - Seriously, why does everyone think I lay eggs? I’m a guy. Nooo.”

“Have you dated any of the other Avengers?” Peter read and wrinkled his node. “What? You think I worked my way through Thor and the Hulk before I settled on Tony? No.”

“Do you wrap left-overs in silk for later. Bizarre question – No.”

“If you had sex with the Black Widow would she want to bite your head off?” he read slowly and frowned again. “Perhaps… I’ll never find out as my gayness trumps my spideriness.”

“Did Ned know? - Of course, he’s my guy in the chair,” Peter said with a shrug, letting Ned bask in the glory for a moment.

“Do you eat flies? - In this cafeteria I think we all have, but not as a general rule.”

“Does Tony Stark have a big dick? -I know your writing Betty Brant, and yes he does.”

“Are you quitting school? -No.”

“Will you help me get my mom’s TV and Dad’s medals back from the gang who stole them from her apartment?” He paused “Who wrote this?” Peter asked. Jason raised his hand.

“You know where I can find this gang?” Peter asked.

Jason nodded.

“Then of course… Meet me out front after school,” Peter replied to Jason’s smile of thanks.

“Can you command an army of Spiders like Ant-Man can with ants? - I’m sure you asked this one too, Ned. No. I don’t even like spiders.”

“Was that your Bugatti? - No, but it’s only a matter of time before Tony gets his way and buys me one.”

“Will you inherit Stark Industries when Tony Stark dies?” Peter paused. “Nothing is going to happen to Tony,” he said firmly.

“Will you be making another sex-tape?… Betty – this is your writing again, I’m getting worried. And if I do, it won’t make it as far as the internet. And final question… Does all the blood not rush to your head when you hang upside down?… Ummm, no, and I never really thought of that until now.”

His class mates seemed satisfied with the answers even though Betty looked like she was bursting to ask more, but then the bell rang and they all headed off to their next class.

-o0o-

“ All this damn time, Parker,” Coach Wilson said, stood in front of him where they sat on the benches, hands on hips. “Your light-weight, lily-white ass has been faking abdominal stitches and falling off the balance beam. Has this has been more like drama class for you?”

“Sorry Sir, but it kinda would have given me away if I suddenly got good.”

Coach Wilson grumbled and turned to the gymnastics obstacle course he’d set up in the sports hall. He felt bad for his friends. Ned had groaned on seeing it as they’d stepped into the hall.

“Ok, show me what you can do?”

“Me? Just me?” Peter asked, uneasy about being put on display.

“Last month I graded you an E in this class, and now I know around the same time you back-flipped over a train while catching a motorcycle… Get out there – and you’re being timed. And if you need motivation the number of seconds it takes you get around this course is the number of times your class-mates will have to complete the circuit.”

There were groans from around him followed by encouragement.

“I can use my webs?” he asked getting to his feet.

“You can use rocket thrusters if you got them, Kid.”

“That’s more his boyfriend’s thing,” MJ called from the benches and Peter grinned at the laugh it got. It felt great to be out and apart from Flash this morning he’d not had any homophobic comments. 

Peter stretched, even though he probably didn’t need to as the Coach raised his stop-watch, ready.

“This is an army setup. You’re aiming for 25 seconds as a top time. 35 is average. That’s for marines, by the way.”

The gathered students groaned that the thought of having to complete the course at least that many times.

“You go over the balance beam, under that bar, then over the climbing wall, and through the hoop, up the ropes to get to the platform then climb down before you go over the hurdle, the hoop, then the series of uneven bars and then traverse the suspended rings - then over the pommel horse and onto the mat. Got it?” the coach said, looking smug.

Peter nodded, focusing. But the room was bright and hard on his senses.

“Coach? Can I put my mask on?”

“Your mask?”

“It might help me shave a second or two off – it helps me focus,” he explained.

“Sure,” Coach said. He watched with equal interest as the rest of the class when he went over to his back-pack and pulled out his mask. So much for saying he wasn’t going to wear his suit at school.

He pulled it on and went over to the starting line, encouragement being called from the benches.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the press of the coaches thumb on the start button before Coach Wilson managed to form the word ‘go’.

Peter flung himself over the bar, zipping out a line of web to anchor under the bar so he could swing under it at high speed. As he hit the climbing wall half way up he was already climbing, and threw himself off the other side, contorting his body to get through the hoop with a single bounce from the ground. He bypassed the ropes by leaping directly over the platform and cleared the hurdle on his decent and threw himself through the ring landing on the top of the first of the uneven bars. He leapt over them cat-like in series before ignoring the suspended rings altogether and webbed the middle bar to swing his body fast and graceful over the pommel horse and onto the mat, landing in the super-hero pose he’d practiced a thousand times since screwing it up at the airfield in Berlin.

He pulled his mask off to cheering and looked over at his coach, the older man looking dumb-founded.

“4.82 seconds…” he announced to screams of delight from his gym-hating classmates.

“I’m rounding up to 5! You’re already gonna be released from class forty minutes early!” he warned them. “Now form an orderly queue and get started. Peter get over here I have propositions!”

Mask in hand he went over to the coach and stalled the man in his tracks.

“I’m not going to play or complete competitively, Coach. It wouldn’t be fair,” Peter said.

“You’re breaking my heart Parker, but you’re a good Kid. Now go save an old man’s back and go put those medicine balls over there back on the rack. Might as well make some use of you.”

-o0o-

Peter used his early gym release time to head for the Principles office. He knocked and waited for the “Come!”

“Hi, Principle Morita, can I come in?”

“Hi Peter. I was going to ask you to come and see me after break.”

“Yeah, feels kinda weird to be knocking on your door voluntarily,” Peter admitted.

“Please, take a seat.”

“I wanted to start off by apologising, I know everyone is really understanding now about the whole running off with Tony thing but as Principle it must have caused you some trouble.”

The principle shook his head. “They’ve brought back over four thousand kids so far and that was partially due to your efforts. I think you can be forgiven. Besides, it must have been a very difficult situation to put yourself in.”

“Well, you’d be surprised,” Peter said. He held back the smile when saw his teacher grasp his meaning. “And that brings me on to what I need to ask you.”

“I’ve recently got engaged as you may have heard… as everyone seems to have heard, and the wedding is next week in Bora Bora where I’ll be staying for 2 weeks. We’ve got the whole island, everyone will be there and it’ll be great, but I won’t be able to come into school for 2 weeks.”

“You risk a fine if you don’t attend, plus, think of the timing, Peter!” Morita said, looking concerned.

Peter held up his hand. “Early next week I’m going to be a fully emancipated billionaire, so the fine isn’t a worry, but yes, I am concerned about my tests and the fact I want to invite Ned and Michelle… So Tony and I have a proposal for you.”

Principle Morita sat back in his seat and waited.

“I’d like to hire you as a private tutor for that time, for me, Michelle and Ned. You’d come for the whole two weeks, bring your family if you want to. We’ll fly you out first class and put you all up in the resort, all expenses paid, plus your tuition fees, of course. That way us three get a few hours a day of cramming in prep for the tests and everyone gets to enjoy a French Polynesian Atoll.”

Morita looked stunned for a moment. “Why me?”

“It makes sense – You know all the subjects and how they’re taught here rather than risking a new teacher. Plus you were nice to me and gave me repeated second chances when I screwed up by skipping class and missing the decathlon, and I know you value our education.”

The principle shook his head. “The decathlon? It’s now I realise it was you who saved our students at the Washington Monument, and I gave you detention!”

“To be fair it was me who gave Ned a Chitauri Energy Core that exploded, so I think I deserved it.” Peter admitted.

“This is quite irregular, Peter,” the Principle said, clearly tempted at the thought of a free luxury vacation for his family.

“Well, a few years ago I got bit by a radio-active spider, became a crime-fighting vigilante, fought aliens, kinda became an Avenger, got technically kidnapped by a suspected criminal billionaire and now I’m getting married to a man on my own tropical island… I’m not banking on regular becoming my new norm.”

Morita laughed. “I think my deputy can stand in for a couple of weeks.”

“Great! I’ll have one of Pepper Potts’ people give you a call. She’s arranging the wedding. And I can now invite MJ and Ned with a clear conscience.”

“The CEO of Stark Industries is your wedding planner?”

“I know. Its nuts, but we couldn’t talk her out of it. Thank you. Thank you so much Principle Morita. And you and your family are totally invited to the wedding too,” Peter said, getting up and grabbing his back-pack.

“Umm, So.. So you’ve met Captain America?” Principle Morita asked cautiously as Peter was reaching for the door handle.

“Met him? I kicked his ass last week! Sorry for the language.”

“He liberated my Grandfather from the Germans in ‘43 and he joined Captain Roger’s commandos.”

Peter paused, realisation spreading across his face. “Oh, Morita!” he exclaimed, eyes zipping over to the framed portrait on filing cabinet behind him.

“The James Morita of the Howling Commandos? That’s Jim?” Peter asked, releasing the handle and turning back.

“Yes. I was lucky enough to know him for a few years before he passed away in my late teens.”

“Steve and Bucky talk about those guys all the time. I remember him telling me Jim was always so serious during the planning but as soon as they went into battle he was as cocky as hell… Oh, sorry again about the language, Sir.”

“You don’t need to apologise for that. It’s nice he’s remembered… I wonder if you could pass on my regards to Captain Rogers and Sargent Barns.”

“Wait- No, of course it’s not. But Steve will be at the wedding and he’ll be stoked to meet you.”

“Meet him? Whoah- Wait, you kicked his ass?” Morita asked as Peter reached for the door handle again.

“Why is everyone so surprised?” Peter asked with a grin before leaving.

He caught up with MJ and Ned in the cafeteria, sliding in next to them and looking around.

“Why is everyone staring – It’s worse than this morning?”

“The high-school cafeteria is the goldfish bowl of teenage existence… That and word got around that you masked up and did your Spidey thing in gym class,” Michelle explained in her usual kooky manner.

He stole one of Ned’s fries and pointed it at them both in turn.

“I want you both at my wedding,” Peter said.

Michelle and Ned turned to each other and high-fived.

“Free canapés!” Ned said in celebration.

“The ones with the smushy salmon stuff… hmm,” Michelle agreed.

“When is it?” she asked.

“We’d all fly out Sunday night for and island in Bora Bora… and stay 2 weeks.”

Ned and Michelle paused. “You mean all your guests are staying 2 weeks?” She asked, perplexed.

“If they can, yes. I’ve already okayed it with Principle Morita and he’ll be coming to prep us for our tests when we get back. We should only need a few hours a day of focused tutor time and I’m sure he’ll be as eager to get back to playing on the jet-skis as we are.”

“Jet-skis! I’m there! I’ll run away from home if I have to – it worked out great for you,” Ned said.

“I got questions! ”MJ said, holding up her fingers to count. “One: People don’t normally take their guests on their honey-moon, Two: You invited Professor Morita?! Three: Won’t you want some privacy for you know… super-hero-sex, and Four: How the hell am I supposed to talk my mom into letting me go? I’ve got, like fifty dollars in my savings account.”

“Quit talking him out of the invite Michelle! Didn’t you hear the word Jet-Skis!” Ned exclaimed at the girl.

“Okay, okay…” Peter answered. “One: It’s a long way to go, there’s a full resort on the island and we’ve just stayed a week there on our own so it would be nice to have friends and family around us. Two: I don’t want to risk my grades – the tests are the week after we get back. And that’s a great point to raise to your mom – you’ll be getting personal tutoring for your tests from the principal - that’s better than attending school. Three: Me and Tony have our over-water villa already tried and tested out and the position of it mean we can’t see any other villas or the resort, just sea and sand – so we just have to limit beach-sex to a late night activity and we’re good. Where am I? Oh, Four: Your mom can come too and your sister – whoever you want. Same for you Ned, bring your mom and dad. And don’t worry about the cost – It’s all covered, you don’t have to spend a cent. And if you want we can get Tony to call them or Captain America to visit or whatever you think would sway them.”

“And Tony is happy for you to put up my family in a tropical resort?” Ned asked.

“Well sure – He would be, but It’s my resort, though he’d be paying the flights and staff and things.”

“What do you mean it’s your resort?” MJ asked

“Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you! He bought me the Atoll, the whole thing is in my name – the island with a few hundred meters of reef around it, the resort, the villas, the jet-skis, the lot.”

“And we were happy about the canapés…” Ned laughed.

“Also, Ned you might have to write a speech – You’re my best man.”

“Oh god.”


End file.
